parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Tender and Turntables's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories US episodes. Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories *In Tenders and Turntables, Gordon goes by hauling the Wil Nor Wester with his four coaches, while James shunts five coaches, as well as Henry, who goes by, hauling three coaches. At a station, Gordon talks to Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, about a position to keep, for tender engines are important, because shunting is not the proper thing. After Thomas and his coaches leave, following Gordon and his coaches, Gordon gets uncoupled, but runs tender first with the Wil Nor Wester, due to his tender upsetting the turntable's balance, and gets teased by some boys and even Thomas and his two coaches. As James goes by hauling his five coaches, Thomas follows with his two coaches. *In Trouble in the Shed, Edward shunts two freight cars, then finds twelve coaches for Henry, Gordon, and James to take on long journeys. As Edward arrives with two milk tankers, looking upset, Gordon clanks by with the Wil Nor Wester, hauling four coaches. Luckily, a new tank engine called Percy, who has arrived, shunts two coaches with Edward pushing three freight cars, and scares poor Percy by blowing steam at him. As Percy, Annie, and Clarabel puff along into the station, Edward and his three coaches, along with Thomas and two other coaches, arrive. *In Percy Runs Away, Thomas, while getting a special coach named Beatrice, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, picks up his three coaches at the junction, while Percy shunts four freight cars and a caboose together, as well as Edward, who shunts nine cattle cars together, and goes to the quarry, with Percy teasing Henry, who goes by with three coaches. After shunting three freight cars and a caboose together, Percy escapes Gordon and his four coaches with the Wil Nor Wester, but crashes into a bank of earth, then gets rescued by Gordon, and pulled back onto the rails. As Percy shunts two coaches, Gordon leaves the station, hauling the Wil Nor Wester with his four express coaches. *In Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice arrive at a station, since Thomas has worked his branchline for many years and has known it very well. *In Henry's Special Coal, Henry, ill, pulls three coaches, and goes onto a siding, leaving Edward to take charge of his three coaches. Henry, having gotten Welsh coal from James, pulls his three coaches from Edward, who was last taking them out for a run. As Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatirce arrive, Henry takes off like a jack rabbit with his three coaches, impressing Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. *In The Flying Kipper, Henry collects nine freight cars and a caboose, and sets off at 5:00, but crashes into a freight train, hauled by an inspection engine as James, who collects the breakdown train to put Henry back on the tracks. Once Henry is mended at Crewe, he is glad to come home. Henry takes his three passenger coaches past Gordon, who passes by, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *In Toby the Tram Engine, Toby and Henrietta puff through the valley, hauling four freight cars. A flashback shows Toby and Henrietta, pulling nine freight cars, rattling behind Henrietta. For two weeks, Toby and Henrietta, take Sir Topham Hatt and his family, in three freight cars. Note * Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. * Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. * James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. * Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy